The Ride of Two Families
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Based on the Simpsons ride at Universal Studios, Bart and his family go to the new Krustyland in Springfield. Another family joins in the fun and encounters the Simpsons. However, Sideshow Bob is back for revenge. Bart and Edith team up hoping to end Sideshow Bob once and for all. Want to find out more? Read and find out.


**Hello everyone. How are you all today? Well here is a challenge from Superfan44. His challenge was to mix the Simpsons and Despicable Me in a theme park ride. This story will be base on the ride at Universal Studio in Florida. I had gone to it several weeks ago and I loved it. I had a bad experience while getting in, but I blame my own stupidity for it. Hey, everyone have their moments of stupidity. Also, I will apologize if this first chapter is kind of short; usually my first chapters are just a teaser to draw people in. So, enjoy this story pleases. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or the Simpsons. _

Chapter 1: The Greatest Amusement Park Ever

Ever since Super Silly Fun Land got closed down, Margo, Edith, and Agnes had been looking for a new theme park to find.

**(A/N I assume that was the theme park from the first Despicable Me movie, but it's been a while since I seen it. Can someone correct me in the review?) **

However, their wish had been granted when one of the Minions had found a park that was similar to their park. Yet, it was all the way in Springfield. Margo was excited upon going to new places. Edith just wanted to go to the park for the fun of it. Agnes just wanted to experience the park with her new family.

Gru and Lucy had been married for six months. Agnes, Margo and Edith couldn't wait to tell the news to their parents.

"Kids, breakfast is ready" Lucy called out to the girls from downstairs.

"Ok, we will be right down" Margo called out seeing her sisters' change into their usual clothes.

Edith put on her pink hat while rushing downstairs. Agnes pulled up her overalls as she chases after Edith. Margo put on her glasses and making sure she and her sisters looked presentable.

At the table, Gru pulled out his news paper. The girls had arrived at the table and smiled at their parents.

Lucy had just made pancakes for her family as she sat down near her husband.

_Life felt really great_ Lucy thought to herself

"We found this really great place we can go to for our weekend" Margo smiled as Edith and Agnes looked at Gru.

"O, and what is this place" Gru asked them

"It's called Krusty Land" Margo said "Can we go pleases pleases pleases"

"It's in Springfield, and I am not sure if I am up to such a travel" Gru grimed as he thought how much it would cost him financially.

"O come on dear, it will be fun" his wife insisted

"Pleases dad" Agnes wiggled her bottom lip to convince her dad to let them go there

Gru tried to resist Margo and Edith at first, but he saw Agnes pulling the puppy dog look. It final broke him into defeat.

"Fine fine we are going to Springfield" Gru sighed

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" The three girls cheered before hounding down their breakfast before running upstairs to pack their things.

Meanwhile in Springfield,

Bart was racing down the stairs running for his family. He had gotten the newspaper as it had something of vital importance to him. He normally lacked the capacity, patience, or even attention when it came to reading. However, much like a regular newspaper title, all he needed to know was what was in bold.

"Dad, the new Krusty land is open can we go" Bart begged his mother as well

"I don't know, I mean it seems like they build one every year, are you sure it's safe" Marge felt unsure of the park's safety

"Yea yea, it's safe" Bart lied so much that he just had to go to this park. He loved doing anything Krusty related.

"How much will this be costing me" Homer looked at his son

"How much would a month's worth of chores for free sound" Bart begged again

"Hmmmm, you drive a hard bargain. Deal" Homer smiled as Bart smiled as he had his fingers crossed. _Hehehe_ Bart thought

"Hey, and what about me" Lisa glared at her brother

"What if I threw in a Chemistry set for you, the one you really wanted" Bart grinned at her

"Fine, but I will be going with you to the store to make sure you hold up your end" Lisa crossed her arms.

Bart was super excited upon seeing the new theme park with his family.

It was the big day of the grand opening as both of the families were super excited for what was going to happen at the big day at the theme park. There were two entrances on the north and south side of the park. Gru's family was on the north, the Simpson's were on the south.

North gate entrance

"Ok, remember the rules" Gru said

"Agnes honey, because you are too small for any of the rides, I hope you can accept being in the kiddy rides for the rest of the day" Lucy tried to smile

"I can try, I can't say I will like it" Agnes crossed her arms

"Margo, stay away from boys" Gru looked at his eldest daughter

"Yea, I know dad, I learned my lesson from last time" Margo hated to be reminded of her recent heartbreak. She got over it, but it still dwelled in her.

"Edith, just remember to stay with Margo at all times" Gru scolded

"O come on, why do I have to stay with Margo" Edith crossed her arms in anger

"Do I need to remind you of the incident at that birthday party" Gru glared remembering about a month ago, Edith had used her ninja outfit to beat up all the guys, including the birthday boy into submission.

"It was an accident and he wouldn't let me play with them" Edith still had her arms crossed.

"You still have three months without that outfit" Gru told her punishment straight out.

"I just think it's all those shows you allow her to watch" Lucy chuckled a little bit.

"I just hope something fun happens here, could do without the scary clown though" Edith said as Agnes hid a little bit fearing that Krusty guy people keep mentioning.

"Are you sure we should have brought Agnes along. She could have been fine with your minions and Nefario" Lucy suggested

"No way, the last time I did that, I had to go to the ER" Gru sighed

"Because Agnes bumped her head" Lucy worried if she had bumped her head

"Worse, Too much sugar" Gru looked down seeing his youngest daughter smiled.

At the South side gate

"Can't this line move any faster" Homer complained

"Well it won't be so bad" Marge said as she was still worried about the structure of the park itself.

Bart couldn't wait to walk inside the doors as he was really waiting on how much fun he would have at this new Krusty land; new rides, new places and so many people to prank.

Lisa looked at her brother as she shook her head as she was the most intelligent members of their family and saw through Bart's deceit that he just wanted to be on the rides. She looked at her mom.

"Can I tag along with Bart for the day" Lisa smiled

"Yes, you can. You heard her Bart" Marge told her son, who wasn't looking forward to the idea of having someone tag along with him

"Fine" Bart glared

Homer got tired of waiting and picked up his whole family and marched through the crowd like a linebacker making sure everyone complained that he just cut everyone. Homer had paid for tickets and was on their way inside to enjoy the day with his family, while another family that arrived from the north entrance was about to enjoy their day; unknown that both family's days would intertwine with one another.

Unknown to the both of them, a shadow lurks outside the Employee entrance of the park. Krusty had warned the guests before coming on a Psychopathic killer named Sideshow Bob was in the area and might harm the Simpsons or him due to the fact that they thwarted his schemes before.

But, what are the chances of that happening?

Barney had exited the theme park as that very shadow turned into Sideshow Bob. He glared and grabbed a churro from yesterday and hits Barney over the head with it.

He puts the costume on himself as he glares an evil glare remarking that his greatest scheme was about to take place at this very park. His revenge on the Simpsons family and Krusty was about to begin.

**Well, what do you think so far? Not something I usually get. I thought I might mix Despicable Me and the Simpsons with the very same ride I went on. However, I am going to have them interact a little within the next two chapters, just to get the story flowing. ****Also, people will tell me that it was a new ride in the little short to it, but I wanted to change it up for the story. **I just hope everyone will love this story. So, I will leave you with this as a taste for the next chapter. 


End file.
